Culture Shock
by RasBoricasso
Summary: What the hell am I doing, in front of the Nine tails? Why am I in the Leaf? Why am I saving these people? Most of all, why am I still alive! OC Warning! Skilled Naruto. Slight crossover from Kimetsu no Yaiba.


This is a Naruto fanfic. This is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto. OCs used to represent a different take on the story, instead of filling in the holes. Gomen.

Chapter 1: Change of Fate

October 10th, 1987

Konohagakure no Sato

The scene surrounding the village is one of joy and is a very jolly mood akin to celebration, as people gather around to celebrate the day the demon fox known as Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated, at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his son Uzumaki Naruto. Here's one slightly miniscule detail they forgot to mention: Someone else was in the picture as part of, if not the person that saved all of Konoha. Funny thing is, I was a suicidal prick and I did it because I thought I would be a pile of mush. Never mind that, why the hell am I even here, twelve years before my very existence? Oh, where are my manners?

I am Namikaze Kin, first cousin to the Namikaze Minato and heir to the Namikaze company. You can say that, under apparent circumstances, I am a civilian but I am a special case. Being a former ANBU captain, elite jōnin, I was supposed to be dead, not because of suicide but because I had been through the valley of the shadow of death. As such, an entity that was dead cannot come back from the dead. You guessed it! I'm an abomination! Yippee! Way to go for giving me a chance to see me get ignored by my own kin!

Anyway, to tell you my story, I have to take you to my very first lifetime, twelve years into the future.

October 10th, 1999

Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni

Enter the Namikaze company, a company that sells weapons, emergency merchandise and mediates clients with hidden villages allied with Konoha. In other words, a relay center for Hi no Kuni and all those who have business with them. You might be wondering why such a front exists in the first place. Well, it's because my family is one that never lets any opportunity pass them. Ever. For the past few centuries, our family has worked as merchants, scouring the ninja world for business and connections. As such, most of them stayed at various places to create several shops that can be contacted when one of our affiliated stores needs supplies. Fast forward to half a century ago, and you have the Namikaze company, one of the biggest companies in the ninja world, currently second to Gato's in terms of revenue per annum.

Until recently, we enjoyed stellar success with our ninja tools (shuriken, kunai, scrolls, katana, bo, paper bombs, etc.) and were about to enter a contract with Sunagakure no Sato. Then, the inevitable happened. I say inevitable, because, well, this is the ninja world. Nothing is permanent. Not even death, apparently.

A Kumogakure spy had infiltrated the company in the hopes that it would be usurped from us by their village. Technically, the plan worked, if you launch a Bijuu Dama and kill everyone in the vicinity. Minutes before the incident, I had the unfortunate run-in with the spy, who so happened to be a double spy for both Kumo and the company.

"Why the long face, Kin?", he asked.

"Why did you have to go to the Raikage and let him in on our plans without making sure we introduced ourselves in the first place? I thought you understood ethics.", I asked back, agitated.

"That? Thing is, he knew about the company all this time and I just wanted a share. Help him oust the company and get a shit load of money to pay for a nice mansion. Great deal, don't you think?", replied the smug little bastard, shit-eating grin and all.

I was shaking in pitch-black, blind rage and my hair was dangling down my face. No right mind would be content with being told as a means to get rich, especially if your hard work is the one being taken away from you. As I was about to strangle him, he did a Raiton shunshin and stood a good five meters away from me.

"You Namikaze know-it-alls can figure out what situation you're in right now. Oh, don't hate me now, it's just business. Nice trading my time with you. As I know my barter is your family's petty lives-"

Out of nowhere, a Bijuu Dama came and decimated us all, including the the spy scum, rendering everything gone.

Everything was black.

Then it begs the question: how did I come back to life?

After my death, I pretty much went to the afterlife, soul and all. When I got there, all I saw was a council. Yes, a council of the dead, people. I thought only the shinigami had the rights to our souls and not a council… but then what I found there was puzzling. In front of me, stood the one family I never expected to meet, even by my standards, which were pretty low.

These were the descendents of the first clan to explore the concept of ninja: the Ōtsutsuki.

"Hagoromo, why on earth are we here again? Is it one of those reincarnations of yours again? For an old goof like you, you really like going to the world. What are you, a tourist?" a voice complained.

Serene grace and lush grey hair is all I'm getting from this guy. Like how the hell was he not mistaken for a girl?! Because I just-

"You…..just mistook me for a girl, didn't you?" he asked, with a sickly sweet smile in tow. Too sweet. I never thought I would be afraid of a fellow ghost…hahaha! I'm never going to get used to this.

"Hamura, stop interfering with my work. I'm trying to make him see what picture I'm talking about, and you acting like Kaa-chan isn't cutting it. Not a little." The old geezer with auburn hair said.

Seriously though, what is it with these horny geezers…..yeah, that came out wrong, didn't it?

With that, my reintroduction into the world or rather, an alternate world was about to begin, and I don't know if you know but... the world doesn't know what hit them.


End file.
